In some forms of smoke detectors, such as optical smoke detectors, a smoke chamber is used. A smoke chamber is used for creating a controlled environment in which electromagnetic radiation is emitted and sensed. While it may be desired to maximize airflow between the interior of the smoke chamber and an exterior environment, the smoke chamber may need to be designed in such a way as to limit stray electromagnetic radiation from entering the interior of the smoke chamber from an exterior environment.